


Roomba fighter

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You move to a new house with Bucky. When you both start cleaning, something unexpected happens. Bucky meets Roomba vacuum cleaner for the very first time.





	Roomba fighter

You sighed deeply looking around the flat.

You loved to share your life with Bucky but you had to admit that he wasn’t the type of cleaner at all.

You went to meet him at upper floor of your new, common flat and looked at him with serious face.  
“Bucky… It’s time to clean.” You said firmly, crossing arms over your chest.

He was still in bed.  
Bucky opened his eyes and gave you a lazy glance.  
“Can’t we do this a bit later? It’s only…” he checked the clock at the nightstand, “it’s only 8am, Y/N! I am not used to get up at such early hour and you know this.”

Bucky took your pillow and put it onto his face, hiding under it.

“Bucky! No, we can’t! We need to do this now. The sooner we start, the sooner we will finish.” You said taking the pillow off his face. “Come on now, move your sexy ass.”

Bucky growled loudly. He got up reluctantly, running hand through his hair.  
“What with breakfast? I’m hungry.” He grunted lazily, yawning shortly after.

You smiled and kissed his cheek.  
“So go grab a snack. The fridge is full, sweetie. Go and I will plan our work here. House is big and there are only two of us.” You explained.

Bucky rolled his eyes and went to a drawer. He pulled out too big T-shirt and put it on. He decided to not change his sweatpants though.  
“Okaaay. Let it be. But I won’t be vacuuming, ya know I hate it.” He shrugged and went downstairs.

You looked at him and bit your lips, admiring his features.  
“Oh! I know. Don’t worry about this. I will take care of it for you.” You waved your hand and followed him. “You know, I think I’ll take the bottom part of house and you will clean the upper one. What do you think?”

“Whatever suits you.” Bucky replied as he opened the fridge.

He grabbed a sausage and took a bite. “I can clean our bedroom. And wash floors. I don’t know.” He responded with full mouth as he was chewing.

You rolled your eyes.  
“First swallow, then talk, Buck. You know, no talking with a full mouth.” You smiled at him.  
“I’m glad you’re so eager to clean, sweetie! So we do as I say. You take top and I take bottom. Just do everything that needs to be done on the upper part.”

He shrugged as he swallowed.  
“Yea. I know, m'kay? Imma big boy, I kinda now how to tide flat up, yea?” He patted your arm. “Don’t ya worry, child, you’ll be happy with my work.”

He smiled briefly at you, then he simply left kitchen to go upstairs.

You sighed heavily and shrugged.  
“Well, if you say so, old guy.” You shook your head and also left the kitchen.

You quickly went upstairs to find your new Roomba cleaner.  
“Bucky’s gonna love this little robot. He hates vacuuming. Hope you will do your job, little buddy.” You giggled and turned it on, putting it onto floor.

_____________________________

Bucky ended cleaning your common bedroom and bathroom.

“Hmmm. What’s next?” Bucky rubbed his beard as he was thinking what to do next.

It was when Barnes heard some strange noises from the corridor.

You hummed a happy tune while cleaning shelves from the dust.

When you were done, you looked around.  
“Okay, shelves are done. What now… What now?” You questioned yourself, snapping your fingers.

Bucky slowly made it to the door. He slowly half-opened them and sticked his head out, taking a look.

His heart stopped for a second when he spotted little form on the floor, several feets away.

He instinctively closed the door and leaned his back over them. He was breathing loudly.  
“What the fuck…” He whispered as he heard the noises got closer to his door.

You continued to hum your tune, walking around the living room and cleaning whatever you could find.

“Wonder how Bucky is doing up there. He and little robot. I think I’m gonna name it.” You thought out loudly, cleaning the coffee table.

Meantime, Bucky found a courage and opened the door again. He walked out of the room when noises vanished.

He slowly walked along corridor. Suddenly, he stopped. Bucky heard some humming noise behind his back.  
He slowly turned his head around and paled.

The little thing he have seen a moment before has just driven out of the guest room. Not only that, it was going slowly directly in his direction!

Bucky looked around and grabbed only thing he found - a mop.

“You little fucker!” He yelled and hit metal surface with the stick. “Y/N! Come here now! I think someone’s spying us with some creepy device!”

You blinked and quickly ran to Bucky.  
“WHAT?! What, happened? Who is spying? What creepy device?!” You asked these questions, looking around, confused.

You bursted with a loud laugh when you saw the robot. “Bucky… Sweetie. Really?”  
You asked, wiping tears away.

“What’s so funny, huh?!” Bucky yelled. He patted the device with the stick. “I bet someone’s spying on us. Maybe someone from Hydra came here when we were gone and left this little machine.” Bucky suggested seriously as he knelt down and took the thing in his hands. “Such a hellish device…”

You laughed and took the device from him.  
“You know, this ‘hellish device’ is ours and it’s not spying on you. It’s cleaning all dirt and crumbs that you left on this floor, sweetie.” You explained and looked at him, turning the device off. “Bucky, meet the Roomba cleaner.”

“Roo… Room-what?” He cocked his brows, tilting his head. “What do you mean by OURS? Why haven’t I seen this shit before?” He started to wave his hands. “I almost had a heartattack!”

“Roomba cleaner. Our little robot that vaccum the floor. You said you hate vacuuming. So I decided to buy it as a surprise for you.” You shrugged and giggled. “Nah! Don’t be so dramatic, handsome.” You said before kissing his cheek.

“Next time, just don’t do such a things to me without informing me.” Bucky giggled shorty. “Roomba cleaner… Hah! I have a better name for it. Vacuuming monster.”

“I was thinking about naming it Sam. I mean, you already hate it and you hate him, so maybe?” You shrugged and giggled. “I’ll never forget how scared you were. All because of this little thing.” You shook your head.

Bucky rolled his eyes, laughing and running fingers through his long hair.  
“Ah, you.” He giggled. “I’ll never be cleaning again!”


End file.
